


On your corner

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Episode: s03e14 A Kiss From a Rose, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Catarina might have an idea of how to get the apartment back from Lorenzo





	On your corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hate Lorenzo Rey

“He did what?!”

“Catarina-”

“No.”Catarina stopped him before he could say anything more. “Don’t you dare tell me it’s okay or that I shouldn’t get angry. He asked you to give your home to him.  That is inexcusable.”

“It is what it is,” Magnus said, his voice uncharacteristically defeated. Or well, it might have been an unusual tone to hear in the voice of Magnus Bane just over a week ago, but now, he barely feels like the same man.  “We made a deal, he kept his side of it and I kept mine.”

“He had no right to ask that of you,” Catarina said, her tone softer now but still unyielding. “He’s supposed to be the High Warlock, he’s supposed to help his people and not take advantage of their situation because of a personal grudge.”

Magnus couldn’t argue with that. Was what Lorenzo did morally right? No. But was it something he was technically allowed to do? Yes. Was it also something Magnus was ready to accept if it meant getting some form of magic to course through his body again? Also yes.

The magic Lorenzo gave him didn’t look like his magic, nor did it feel like it. But it was better than the empty feeling of not having any magic. The magic he now had might be unfamiliar, but it was magic, and it worked in a similar way. He would get used to it, he told himself, it would take some time before he would learn to know it the way he’d known his own magic. The feeling of being unclean would eventually fade - he was sure of it.

At least now he could do magic, and he could be helpful. He could be a warlock again.

“He didn’t do anything illegal,” Magnus pointed out. “It’s not like I can complain to the warlocks in the Spiral Labyrinth. Deal is a deal, and I agreed to his terms.”

“Because you felt like you didn’t have a choice,” Catarina was still arguing - trying to make him see how wrong this was. And Magnus wanted her to stop. He knew this was unfair and wished it didn’t have to come to this, but he also knew that it had happened and that it was the only option. He didn’t want to be reminded, he wanted to move on.

Magnus kept quiet, so Catarina spoke again.

“He’s not fit to be a High Warlock. Not only because of what he did to you, but he’s also been neglecting his other duties. The word got around that he refused to do anything about the Lilith situation and the warlocks in the city have started to realise that he’s all talk and no action,” Catarina told him. “If they heard about this, he could say goodbye to the position.”

“Are you sure they would care so much?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask. He wasn’t quite sure if he was accepted to the community now that his father had stripped him of his powers. Was he a proper warlock anymore?

“Don’t be silly,” Catarina replied immediately. “The warlocks in the city respect you Magnus. You’ve helped so many of them, both in person and indirectly. You were a good High Warlock and the only reason they dismissed you from the position was because they needed someone to blame. I’ve heard whispers, and it sounds like people are regretting the decision. Like I said, they’ve started to see what Lorenzo is really like.”

“Even if we did tell them, that would hardly change the situation,” Magnus pointed out, swiftly dismissing the praise. High Warlock or not, Lorenzo would still have his apartment.

“It wouldn’t, “ Catarina said, her tone calculative. “But it’s a good negotiating asset.”

“Are you suggesting we blackmail him?” Magnus asked, his tone slightly hopeful as he started to see what Catarina meant.

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” Catarina nodded. It was obvious to Magnus that she had seen the spark of hope in his eyes. “You threaten him that you’ll let everyone know what he did to you if he doesn’t change his side of the deal. You offer something else, something you’re actually willing to give. If he doesn’t agree to your terms you simply tell him that it would be a shame if the word got around of what he did to you. He’s not playing fair, you don’t need to play fair either.”

“I guess you have a point,” Magnus said, already thinking about how it would go. He knew how much Lorenzo cared about his reputation and logically he knew that if the warlocks knew what he’d done it would cause a huge amount of distrust towards Lorenzo.

It could work. He could get his home back.

Magnus smiled at his friend, he should have known that he could count on Catarina.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
